


逼供

by Swurdleoma



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: Tuco被严刑逼供之后，Blondie也被叫了进来，但他像不知道自己的处境一样，有意激怒了天使眼。
Relationships: Angel Eyes/"Blondie" | The Man with No Name
Kudos: 7





	逼供

他不应该在走进军营时浅浅地笑着向Angel Eye问了那句挑衅的话的。绝对不应该。

Blondie有个不怎么保险的习惯，嘲讽自己的对手，丝毫不怕将其激怒。敢这么干的情况有两种，一是艺高人胆大，对手无力把他怎么样，二是虽然处于劣势，但他总有筹码在手里，对手不能把他怎么样。目前这种情况他还不是太拿得准。一进门他就看见了地上的血迹，比Angel Eye阴鸷的眼神都迅速地吸引了他的注意。Angel Eye本以为已经打扫得很干净了，但金发牛仔像只形态慵懒，心灵敏锐的猫科动物一样从地板上微微抬起目光时，冒牌南军中士突然为自己的低级失误感到异常焦躁。

“你不打算给我同样的待遇吗？”Blondie平和地问。

“你比他聪明太多了。你知道说出来也救不了自己一命。”

Blondie慢慢上下打量了他一回。

“I might.”他用轻乳酪一样清甜的声音说，那个长元音就像从口中碾着说出来一样。

他大概不清楚自己这副样子看上去多么容易招来杀身之祸，Angel Eye阴沉地想。再聪明的敌人面对这个牛仔也难免要被他那种淡淡的狡猾激怒，他怎么如此信任自己的冷静，那么肯定自己不至于一时失手开枪打碎他的脑袋呢！不过这个问题刚一冒出来，Angel Eye自己就知道该怎么回答了。他仿佛看见没戴帽子，赤手空拳的牛仔像个乖学生一样抓着自己的手腕冲他笑，眼睛都眯成了两条弯弯的缝，说：“想到你要承受痛失20万美元的悔恨，足以让我笑着挨枪子儿了。”

Blondie本人可没料到Angel Eye在琢磨什么。他只看到桌子后面的对手眼神里对他的憎恨突然浓重了起来，暗自纳闷，在心里又多盘算了几种可能性。

“也许？”Angel Eye紧盯着他，“我可不想做无用功。”

“你又怎么知道呢。”牛仔说，碧蓝的眼睛微微向他瞥了一眼，嘴角似笑非笑。

That was the damned question he shouldn’t have asked.

Angel Eye用双手撑着桌面慢慢站了起来，锐利的眼睛和鹰钩鼻子使他这个动作活像一只展开翅膀紧盯猎物的鹫鸟，相比之下他锁定在视野里的那个猎物看上去甘美且无从反抗。Blondie的直觉告诉他事态突然脱离正规，避开了一切他预想的情况，向不可推理的方向滑去了。他下意识地皱紧了眉头，微微偏过身向门口瞟了一眼，带他来的人已经把门关上了，而且他自己马上就打消了这个念头，逃不掉的。就在这个时候，一只粗糙的手突然揪着领子把他拽了个趔趄。Blondie本能地想从里面挣脱出来，但那只手转而用领巾死死勒住了他的脖子。牛仔哽了一下，他抬起眼睛看着对方的脸，尽管呼吸有点困难，神色依旧平像是等着要看还能有什么新花样一样。Angel Eye一点点绞紧了手里的领巾，直到沉静的牛仔脸色红得吓人，不能控制地抽搐着抽取空气，他才突然松手推了他一把。Blondie咳嗽着深吸了几口气，Angel Eye几乎以为这样就能打乱他的节奏，可是等呼吸平缓下来之后，他又恢复到一声不吭的状态了。

“那么，你也许会开口的，嗯？”Angel Eye把军装的袖口往上挽高了几英寸，那神态像进餐前展开折叠起来的餐巾似的，然后活动了一下手指。鹫鸟张开利爪了。牛仔瞟了一眼Angel Eye身后摩拳擦掌的手下，那个彪形大汉刚刚手上就沾满了他临时同伴的血。

“啊……打手负责动手，指挥者只需要用手枪比着，提醒被打的人不要试图反抗。”牛仔平静地说，有点绷不住嘴角的一丝笑意，“看来我们的中士是个勇敢的人。”

他这是自暴自弃了么？感觉到自己越过了底线，就索性再把战线推远一点？Angel Eye没说话，他用余光看了看自己放在桌上的枪，但是没有动它。

“You want me to do this myself，Blondie boy？”

手下带着疑虑看了Angel Eye一眼。指挥者轻轻摇了摇头，比了一个“继续”的手势。

“It’s about making him talk，not giving him what he wants. What do you say，Blondie boy？”

Blondie苦笑了一下。随后他就带着这样的笑容被重重地摔在了墙上。

他说不上来为什么这场景有点熟悉。

血的味道太浓重了。也许这是他心里有东西堵塞着的原因，像涨起来的水被堵住了流不出去一样。他分辨不出源头在哪儿。血从他头上，从鼻子里淌下来，血腥味从胸腔里往上反，整个口腔都是，他死死咬着牙不发出声音，也许张口就会吐出来。连动手的人都开始怀疑自己对付的是什么生物了。逼供Tuco的时候他还感到是在打人，那家伙每挨一下都要用十倍的力气宣告自己的生命力，而且没有累垮的时候，只要稍一松手他就要跳起来夺路而逃，他们简直担心外面的乐队要盖不住他夸张的惨叫声。相反，这个漂亮牛仔任凭他摔来摔去，一声不吭，甚至懒得自己从地上爬起来，挨了拳头就闭上眼睛安安静静地躺着，等待对手把他拖起来接着打，连墙都靠不住，他只会软绵绵地滑下来。如果用脚踢，他就像个已经死了的人一样一动不动，偶尔咳嗽着吐出带血的唾沫。可是就在打手粗心大意地把他像麻袋一样拎起来，没加任何防备的时候，他突然拼死挣扎了一下挣脱出来，一拳打在对方脸上，把他打了个后仰。不过Angel Eye没费什么劲就把Blondie推倒在了地板上，拉开枪栓，对准了牛仔明亮的蓝眼睛。肿起来的左眼已经睁不开了，右眼还是那么清澈而无畏。打手终于狼狈地直起腰，把手伸进嘴里摸了摸后槽牙，感觉有点松动，这让他大为光火。“杂种！”他恶狠狠地说，重新挽了挽袖子走过来就要抓住Blondie，但Angel Eye晃了晃枪管，意思是禁止。

“休息一会儿吧。”Angel Eye没有语气地说，“我看他已经感觉不到什么了。”

“这就垮了吗？我还以为这小子比这硬一百倍。”打手厌恶地最后踢了一脚，趴在地板上想要用肘部把自己撑起来的Blondie感到胃里一阵痉挛，低下头去把额头抵在手臂上。直到这一刻Angel Eye觉得他才看上去有点受了委屈的样子——该死的，也就是受了点委屈的样子。

“这个我来解决，你不知道怎么让他开口。去收拾东西，该把那只耗子带走了。”

他说的是Tuco，the Rat. 

听到出门的脚步声，然后是关门声，Blondie合上了眼睛，把脸微微偏向一边，仿佛即使看不见也不想面对Angel Eye恶意的笑容一样。中士没有马上把工作继续下去。他回到桌边坐下，手枪插在腰间，点了一支香烟静静地等了好一会儿，等被逼供的人恢复一点知觉，尤其是痛感。

“You still want me to do this, after all.”

牛仔微笑了一下，因为闭着眼睛，很像是在梦里笑的。他动了动嘴唇，Angel Eye不得不压低去仔细听他说了什么。

“你知道……那么为什么不动手呢？看来我们的朋友……Angel Eye……是个勇敢的人……”

尽管脸上和嘴里都是血，冷汗顺着脖子流下来，一边眼睛半睁着，表情因为痛苦有些微扭曲，需要努力抑制着，金发牛仔还是笑得那么讽刺。

“所以你是在找死？”

“因为……你足够聪明……”

打一个已经被打倒的人实在太没意思。Angel Eye把牛仔拖了起来，假装没看见Blondie翻白眼的样子——这一会儿工夫他几乎要厌倦被拖来拖去了。中士正琢磨着这场不必要的逼供闹剧究竟应该换个更残酷的方式继续下去，还是应该就此了结的时候，他突然感到旁边那个人的呼吸一下离他近了不少。被他抓在手里的牛仔用双手抓着他的手臂，悄悄向他贴近过来，睫毛碰到了Angel Eye因为瘦削而突出的颧骨上。Angel Eye粗暴地推开他的时候遭到了前所未有的反抗，比被打的时候还要坚决，差一点导致他脱手。Angel Eye暗骂了一句，一把揪住他胸前的衣服，用全身的力气把牛仔摔在了桌子上。如果刚才不是装的，这小子也恢复得太快，刚挨完打还这么精力旺盛。中士狠狠擦了一把头上的汗，然后低头想再说点什么。但是愣住了。他发誓那双蓝眼睛里含着的是眼泪。

这——就很可笑了。比猫还难弄死的Blondie小子，现在被他死死按在桌子上，脸上没有一点笑容，眼泪汪汪，沉默不语地望着他看。Angel Eye皱起了眉头。

“就这样，Blondie boy？”

牛仔慢慢展开了一个微笑，跟之前的讽刺，轻蔑，完全是两样，在企图勾住某个人的目光时才会有的微笑。他舔去了自己嘴角的血。

“I’ve always liked you，you know.”

Angel Eye怎么也没料到接下来发生的事情，当然也许连Blondie自己都是灵光乍现，突然明白了是什么在控制自己一再不明智地挑衅，又是什么逼出了那点眼泪。被按在桌子上的时候那种心里堵着的感觉达到了巅峰，加上胸口的压力简直让他不能呼吸，水一样的感情就在他跳起来的一刻决口喷发出来。牛仔趁中士发愣的工夫抓住他的手从桌子上挺身而起，膝盖重重地顶在他的腹部，他修长的手指从Angel Eye身侧划过，枪就这样到了他手里，但他自暴自弃一样把它丢在地上用脚踢出去了。然后他攥紧拳头，在Angel Eye站起来面对他之前结结实实还了两下，也许是出于感性，他没舍得上来就打断他高挺的鹰钩鼻子。

然而不过是一瞬间的时间。牛仔把他顶在了墙上，虽然自己还有点喘息不定，但制住他双手的手指刚强有力。

“你真不应该抽那支烟的，中士。”他说，向气得发抖的Angel Eye眨了一下碧蓝的眼睛，“Well，too late to remind you，I suppose.”

“You’re dead，you fraud.”Angel Eye从牙缝里挤出一句话来。Blondie摇了摇头，好像觉得很好笑。

“我说了一句实话的，你没听见，还是不记得了？”

（So.... 全文完？I suppose？What do you say，Blondie boy？）


End file.
